


Le temps viendra

by AnnaAphrodite



Category: 16th Century CE RPF
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, Not Beta Read, and Summeries, god i'm bad at tagging, my tagging skills have gotten somehow worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAphrodite/pseuds/AnnaAphrodite
Summary: As you can see, my tagging skills are none so I'll try to explain the best I can what happens in this fic.Basically, Anne gets exiled to Pembroke with Elizabeth, she's pregnant, this format isn't overdone but when it comes to me it is, I took a LOT of this from other fics.
Relationships: Mary Boleyn & Anne Boleyn
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! This was an English assignment for school!

_ April 28th, 1536  _  
Some had compared Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII’s love to the likes of Venus and Vulcan, an unfaithful wife and a loyal, hard-working husband, which ultimately only angered Henry further because Vulcan was depicted as the ugliest of gods.

It was more the opposite, though. She was faithful, she was hard-working, she was the perfect queen to his king. But, of course, Henry wasn’t as faithful as she had thought. ( Which was surprising, as she had very low expectations. ) Jane Seymour was one of the most recent of his mistresses, a very pale woman with strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. Almost like Catalina, but Catalina had darker red hair.

She was a threat to her position as queen. Henry seemed a lot more devoted to her than he was to Anne, and that was saying something, as Henry had started the Church Of England just to rid of Catalina, and marry Anne. 

Where she stands, her future looks bleak. She had only given The King a daughter, no male heir to the throne. Anne had miscarried 3 times, and although that wasn’t more than Catalina, who had Mary, a girl who was still alive, Henry, who had died 52 days after he was born, and 3 children who had been lost. He had high expectations for her, as she had promised him a son. Though Catalina had been married to him for 25 years, and Henry hadn’t found a new lady he wanted to marry. Other than her.

One of her Ladies In Waiting, Madge Shelton, had told her that some people, among them her brother, were arrested, and probably going to be executed. According to rumors, Thomas Cromwell had planted seeds of doubt that she hadn't been faithful into The King’s mind. Though, she didn’t know why it was such a big deal since it was common knowledge that the king had many mistresses and had multiple children with others, like Elizabeth Blount’s son, Henry Fitzroy. She was probably going to get executed, or at the very least exiled. Knowing the king, probably execution. He had a strong bloodlust.

She hoped he’d at least spare Elizabeth, George, Mary, and her Mom. They were the only family members of hers that she cared about, her father was power-hungry, and like her uncle, didn’t care about her; only cared about the titles and land.

Her mother had at least come to court with her, even if she didn’t help her avoid the King.

\---------

_ May 1st, 1536  _

Mary hadn’t known what to think when her sister, who’d basically disowned her, one day sent her a letter, like a bolt out of the blue. 

Though, now they had maintained an unsteady contact ever since her failing finances. Messages were often tense, and Anne wasn’t even acting like her usual self. The more recent letters, she was more worried about, though. The one she had just gotten was strange and shaky, and Anne went on and on about how she was sorry, and that she didn’t want this, and she didn’t do the things her husband was going to blame her for. 

To sum it up, Mary was confused and worried for her sister. She hadn’t told her husband about the recent letters, let alone the fact she’d been communicating with her sister, because quite honestly, William hated her sister. Probably has something to do with the ‘totally trying to seduce the king’ thing.

And Plus, how was she supposed to weasel it into a conversation, “Hey William y’know my sister who you hate? Well she’s been communicating with me and I’m worried about her”? That wouldn’t turn out well, knowing Anne’s reputation.

She loved her sister, she truly did, but she couldn’t do anything to help her fate. She wasn’t influential in court, and she couldn’t get their father to do anything, as their parents favorited George more than her and Anne.

She felt helpless to help her sister.

\---------

_ May 4th, 1536  _

Anne was scared, and if she was being honest, a bit confused. Henry hadn’t done so much as look at her. He hadn’t even visited her chambers, and if he had needed to speak to her, he had sent a messenger to tell her. She wondered if this had anything to do with the Seymour girl.

She wasn’t envious of the Seymour girl, no, in fact she was somewhat relieved she didn’t need to speak to Henry. Though, she did wish he’d stop avoiding her so she could ask to visit Elizabeth in Greenwich Palace. 

Madge and Margaret had expressed their concerns about all the strain of the situation while she was pregnant, but Anne wasn’t that worried about that, She’d had 3 miscarriages before, and she ended out fine, why would this one be any different? ( In hindsight she probably should’ve heed their warnings.)

And when a messenger slammed open the door, her silent confusion turned to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

_ May 7th, 1536 _

Fear turned to relief when Mary had gotten her last letter, one that had said that Anne had “Unfortunately escaped execution” and that she had been exiled to Pembroke. Mary couldn’t wait to go to Pembroke and finally visit her sister, she hadn’t seen her in about a year or three, ever since her marriage to the oh so important king had gotten serious.

But, the fear quickly turned to despair at the last line,

“Your brother, George Boleyn, has not escaped punishment.”

\---------

_ May 7th, 1536 _

Mary I Tudor had a complicated life. One moment you think life was going smoothly, then, your father decides that your mother was the worst thing that had happened to him, and he strips you of your rank, calls you a bastard, creates a new religion to rid of your mother, and exiles you from court.

So, you’d understand why she felt so much joy when her father had rid of the witch he called his wife. He could finally bring her back to court, now that the wench wasn’t forcing him to ignore her! ( In hindsight, she shouldn’t have trusted Chapuys, ever since he had made up the story that Anne had blown up at the court, and cursed them with black magic, or the story that Anne had poisoned her, her mother and the king ) She was somewhat sad that the ex-queen hadn’t been burned, or beheaded, but this’d have to do. 

Mary had heard that her father’s soon to be wife, Jane Seymour, would bring her back into the succession. While she had wished her mother had lived to become queen again, she’d have to respect the girl, as she could very easily take that away.

There had been rumors that the witch had been pregnant, when she had been exiled. She hoped the rumors were wrong. She may hate the witch, but she didn’t wish death on the witch’s unborn children. She loved Elizabeth too much to do that.

She was torn on the subject of Elizabeth. On one hand, she wanted to be able to visit her, but on the other, she didn’t want the little ones' governess to have to beg for food and clothes.

She hoped Elizabeth would be happy with the wench.

\---------  
_May 19th, 1536_

“Pleased to see you, Your Majesty,” Mary Boleyn bowed to her sister, a teasing smirk on her face as Anne rolled her eyes.

“Cut that out, Mary, I am no longer the queen; Jane Seymour is.”

Anne turned, going into the castle and trusting that Mary would follow her. There was a somber silence over them, both struggling with the loss of George, who had been executed on the 5th.

Soon, they had made it to the apartments, and a blur of orange and black zoomed out of a door and catapulted into Mary, almost knocking her over.

“Elizabeth!” Anne chided, smiling down at the 4 year-old-girl, who was hugging Mary’s legs.

“Sorry, momma!” Elizabeth squealed, still hugging Mary. Mary smiled, picking up the tiny girl. 

“It’s fine, Anne, I’m glad that she’s so excited to see me,” she glanced at Anne, “In fact, I hope your next child will treat me as their aunt, instead of as a noblewoman.”

A smile graced Anne’s features as she put a hand on her stomach. She’d love the child no matter what gender it’d be, unlike Henry.

She hoped it’d be another girl, though, so she would never have to see Henry again.

\---------

_ June 30th, 1536 _

Mary was ecstatic. She had just got a letter from Pembroke, as did her mother and father, a few days ago that Anne had successfully given birth to two baby boys. One was healthy, the other wasn’t, but they were sure that soon he would be.

Now, she, her husband, and her children, Edward and Anne, were going to Pembroke, and they were almost there. Edward had been born last year in February, and Anne had been born in March of this year.

While William had been less pleased to hear that his sister-in-law had given birth, and even less so that he had to come along, Mary couldn’t wait to see her baby nephews!

A few more hours had gone by, and Mary was finally allowed to leave the horse coach and see her sister.

Immediately, when the door had opened, Mary ran out, heading towards Anne’s room.

William had just sighed and shook his head, taking the children with him. He wished they could’ve at least left the children with his step-children.

“Anne!” Mary cried as she flung herself into her room. 

Anne smiled from where she laid on the bed, looking up at Mary.

“Are you okay?! Did it go well?! Can I see my nephews?!”

Anne chuckled, “Yes, yes, and soon. They are still sleeping.”

A wide grin grew on Mary’s face as she spun, looking excited. “What are their names?”

“The oldest one is Thomas, and….” She breathed in sharply, “The younger one is George.”

The mood swiftly shifting from joy to somber, Mary’s grin receding a bit. 

“Thomas is the weaker one, I hope he’ll live,” Anne shook her head, “Two sons, going to one-up Henry, Boleyn’s get the last laugh.”

Mary nodded, the mood shifting once again.

\---------

_ July 5th, 1536 _

Thomas didn’t make it through the week. Both Mary and Anne had sobbed over the frail infant's death, he had only lived about a week, then he had been taken from them by the cruel mistress that was death. 

“A life for a life,” one of the physicians had said, “Your other son gets to live while the other dies. It's only fair. God gets what they want.”

Anne had only sobbed harder at that.

They all wore black for the rest of the week, to honor him. William would be lying if he said he didn’t cry a bit, he had grown attached to his nephews in the short time he saw them. He had also warmed up to Anne, but that's beside the point

Mary and William were soon going to move into a house in the Pembroke village, to help Anne with Elizabeth and George.

Elizabeth herself hadn’t understood what was going on, but she cried all the same. 

\---------

_ July 20th, 1536 _

The King had arrived at Pembroke, to see if George was his son. Anne wished she could hide in her room, but she’d have to face him soon. Mary was allowed to stay with her, on the grounds that she hadn’t yet recovered from the birth and death of Thomas.

As The King stepped into the room, she inhaled sharply. She hadn’t been notified that the new Queen was coming too.

“Your Majesties,” Anne nodded. “I’d bow, but I’m stuck in bed until I recover.”

The King nodded, while Jane glared at her and Mary. Henry hadn’t seemed to notice Mary, instead focusing on the small child that Anne was holding. George had his father’s hair and features, and his mother's complexion and eyes.

Anne took a deep breath as Henry picked up her son, reminding herself that it’ll be over soon, and she’d have him back in a minute.

Le temps viendra, The time will come


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is small, because it was a bonus scene. I might make a "series" with this, depends on my motivation.

Mary walked towards the gardens, her stance nervous, while two of her ladies in waiting, Isabeau and Ana, following at a slower gait behind her.

Anne sat at the bench in front of the fountain, watching George chase after Elizabeth, who stopped when she noticed Mary approaching. George rammed into her, crying out.

Anne looked back at Mary, when Elizabeth yelled "MARY!" and sprinted to go hug her.

Mary hugged her back, chuckling softly under her breath, Isabeau and Ana watching silently behind her.

"Princess Mary," Anne nodded stiffly, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Mary stumbled as Elizabeth led her towards the fountain.

She let out a breath, fidgeting with her hands, "I, I wanted to apologize." She continued, "I thought you were the source of all my problems, like the king hating me and my mom dying. I shouldn't have trusted Eustace. I'm sorry." Mary bowed, staying silent.

Anne smiled softly, "I forgive you. I understand what you must've gone through, you were 17 and your parents divorced, and suddenly all this stuff happens, it'd be overwhelming for anyone."

Elizabeth led Mary to the bench, where George was now pressed against Anne, who had her hand on his head. Mary sat down next to Elizabeth, and Isabeau and Ana sat on the bench next to Anne's bench.


End file.
